This invention relates to portable apparatus for use in testing telephone lines from subscriber locations.
It is known to provide portable equipment to be used by telephone company technicians in trouble-shooting telephone lines on which trouble is reported. It is also known to use microcomputer technology, including a keypad-responsive processor and a processor-controlled display, to aid the technician in using line-test equipment and as an interface for outputting information from the line-test equipment.
An example of portable line-test equipment which employs microcomputer technology for input and output is the CMC 7910DX DataStar 386 terminal and test module (hereinafter xe2x80x9cDataStar 386xe2x80x9d), sold by Communications Manufacturing Co., Los Angeles, California. The xe2x80x9cGeneric User""s Manualxe2x80x9d for the DataStar 386, published by Communications Manufacturing Co., is incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the invention to provide a portable telephone line test device that is easier to use than prior art devices.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a telephone line test device which automatically carries out a standardized sequence of tests.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a telephone line test device which interprets results of tests performed by the device and automatically diagnoses sources of line troubles on the basis of the test results.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a telephone line test device which displays interpretive messages and instructions to the user.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, objects noted above and other advantages are realized by provision of an automated telephone line test apparatus including test circuitry for applying test signals to a telephone line to be tested and for detecting electrical characteristics of the telephone line, a processor connected to the test circuitry for controlling the test circuitry, a display connected to the processor, and a program memory connected to the processor, the processor being programmed to control the test circuitry so that the test circuitry performs a pre-programmed sequence of tests, the pre-programmed sequence of tests being performed in accordance with a program stored in the program memory and the processor also being programmed to control the display such that the display provides a sequence of indications each corresponding to a respective test of the pre-programmed sequence of tests, each indication being displayed while the corresponding test is being performed.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an automated telephone line test apparatus, including test circuitry for applying test signals to a telephone line to be tested and for detecting electrical characteristics of the telephone line, the test circuitry having capabilities of performing a plurality of tests that are different from each other, a processor connected to the test circuitry for controlling the test circuitry and for receiving test results from the test circuitry, a program memory connected to the processor, and a program stored in the program memory, the program causing the processor to cause the test circuitry to perform a first one of the plurality of tests, and the program also causing the processor to select a second test from the plurality of tests on the basis of a result of a first one of a plurality of tests.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an automated telephone line test apparatus which includes test circuitry for applying test signals to a telephone line to be tested and for detecting electrical characteristics of the telephone line, a processor connected to the test circuitry for controlling the test circuitry, a display connected to the processor and a program memory connected to the processor, the processor being programmed to control the test circuitry so that the test circuitry performs a test with respect to the telephone line; the processor further being programmed to receive data from the test circuitry indicative of a result of the test and, according to the result of the test, to control the display to display a message instructing a user of the apparatus to perform a second test with respect to a cable which includes the telephone line to be tested.
According to still another aspect of the invention there is provided an automated telephone line test apparatus which includes test circuitry for applying test signals to a telephone line to be tested and for detecting electrical characteristics of the telephone line to be tested, a processor connected to the test circuitry for controlling the test circuitry, a display connected to the processor and a program memory connected to the processor, the processor being programmed to control the test circuitry so that the test circuitry performs a test with respect to the telephone line to be tested, the processor further being programmed to receive data from the test circuitry indicative of a result of the test and, according to the result of the test, to control the display means to display a string of alphabetic characters which informs a user of the apparatus of the result of the test.
According to still a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an automated telephone line test apparatus which includes test circuitry for applying test signals to a telephone line to be tested and for detecting electrical characteristics of the telephone line, the test circuitry including a plurality of test leads for being selectively connected to the telephone line, a processor connected to the test circuitry for controlling the test circuitry, a display connected to the processor and a program memory connected to the processor, the processor being programmed to control the display to display a message instructing a user of the apparatus to change a connection between the test lead and the telephone line to be tested.
The test apparatus provided in accordance with the invention carries out a complete and standardized trouble-shooting operation without relying on a high level of knowledge on the part of the test technician. An effective and consistent diagnostic procedure is programmed into the apparatus. The test sequence is adapted according to the test results and the likely source of trouble indicated by the test results. The technician is guided step by step through the test procedure and is provided with information that helps the technician to understand the process carried out by the apparatus and the meaning of the test results. The technician receives comprehensive indications of the test results, and recommendations for corrective action.